Smiley
by xShiruko
Summary: —Ah, está bien —se levantó, aun pegando su cuerpo al del castaño, rozando su mejilla con la contraria, recibiendo pequeños besos de vuelta y añadió después, mientras rodeaba la nuca del castaño con sus brazos: —Pero no estaba sonriendo. [MiyuSawa One-shot. Fluff].


Hola. Este es un One-shot sin ningún propósito en particular ni trama especialmente buena. Simplemente, mientras leía el volumen 28 del manga de AoD, inspi-sama (como yo le llamo en broma a la inspiración ewe) vino a mí y yo solo la dejé hacer. Para hacer el cuento corto he puesto de cover la sonrisa -idiota- que Eijun tiene cuando intenta "relajarse", así entienden por qué Miyuki se ríe -aunque le quita seriedad al One-shot xD-.

**Disclaimer: **Diamond no Ace le pertenece a Terajima Yuuji, no a mí.

* * *

><p>Smiley<p>

—Pfft —un risueño sonido escapó de sus labios cuando recordaba una de las diversas expresiones que su _pareja _le mostró alguna vez en una práctica del club, que le parecen lejanas ahora… aquella de una inusual tensión gracias a cierto hombre regordete que se metía en los asuntos que no le incumbían…

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —saliendo de su estado adormecido, el moreno alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una entrañable postal; El castaño de gafas, luciendo unas pequeñas líneas de expresión en su ya maduro rostro, riéndose cual una ligera brisa de viento por sobre sus hombros.

La estación del año marcaba un intenso frío calador de huesos; digno de invierno, por supuesto. Y ellos, en su intimidad reforzada por los años que han vivido juntos, se encuentran abrazados cómodamente en el sofá color rojo púrpura (elección del castaño para mala suerte del moreno) de la sala de su departamento.

El moreno apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del castaño, esperando una respuesta. Aunque no le importa demasiado la razón; poder observar cómo su novio ríe es algo que siente que rejuvenece su energía perdida en medio del sueño que se fue de paseo al escuchar ese sonido que lo mantiene despierto, alerta, en busca de una prolongación del mismo para disfrutarlo por más tiempo.

—Solo recordaba viejos tiempos…—contestó casi en un susurro, mirando hacia Eijun, que acurrucó sus piernas y brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo más apretado el agarre; él lo recibió con cariño, aprisionándolo suavemente con sus brazos, perezoso.

— ¿Qué cosa, exactamente? Te veías como colegiala de quince años enamorada, ¿sabes? —su turno de reír llegó al ver cómo el rostro de Kazuya se tornó en una mueca de disgusto.

—No seas molesto —subió su mano derecha y le pellizcó la nariz en son de castigo, y cuando vio que su novio arrugaba los ojos e inflaba las mejillas como niño pequeño siendo regañado, sonrió divertido.

—Vamos, dime —insistió el menor, quitando la mano de Miyuki de su cara para tomarla con la propia y enlazarla entre sus ásperos dedos (gracias a las interminables prácticas del club; el béisbol en sí). Miyuki sonrió dulce mientras le devolvía el gesto.

—Te recordaba a ti.

— ¿A mí? ¿Cuándo? —soltó preguntas confundidas y, a la vez, curiosas.

—Tú en segundo año, yo en tercero; solías sonreír como idiota para "relajarte".

Eijun entrecerró los ojos, buscando entre la bodega de sus memorias algo parecido a lo que el castaño decía sin hallar nada de información.

—No sé de qué hablas, pero yo no sonrío como idiota —replicó con un poco de indignación.

—Dices eso porque no sabes cómo te veías. Dabas miedo. —Miyuki clavó su vista en el reloj que descansaba encima del estante de libros que contenía de todo menos libros —Sawamura decidió usarlo de mueble para poner en él fotos de ellos dos—; vio que rezaba las 20:02. Aunque las ventanas permanecían cerradas, y ellos estaban bajo la protección de dos mantas gruesas de color verde olivo (elección del mayor; en realidad, Miyuki decoró todo el departamento ya que Eijun era muy torpe para esas cosas que requerían reflexionar fuera del béisbol y, ahora, su trabajo), el frío no se alejaba del lugar, silbando entre los pies del castaño y las mejillas del moreno.

De pronto, Sawamura chilló que remembró lo que el otro comentaba.

— ¡Pero no estaba sonriendo! ¡Era tu imaginación! —subió la voz, exaltando el relajado ambiente de hace unos segundos.

Aquellos gritos en vez de asustarlo, lo hicieron sentir en casa. Y era así; se encontraba en casa, abrazando a _su vida_, rememorando los momentos más felices —incluyendo los tristes— que vivió; ahora, feliz de tener al ruidoso y revoltoso moreno de ojos almendrados a su lado.

Miyuki ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa satisfecha estampada en su rostro, como si fuese lo único que valía la pena hacer, causando que le picara la comisura de los ojos.

—No grites, Eijun —reprendió, aunque no se sentía de esa manera—. ¿Vamos a dormir? Hace mucho frío para estar aquí.

—Ah, está bien —se levantó, aun pegando su cuerpo al del castaño, rozando su mejilla con la contraria, recibiendo pequeños besos de vuelta y añadió después, mientras rodeaba la nuca del castaño con sus brazos: —Pero no estaba sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Moría por ver algo como esto; solo fluff y nada más. Me dije que quería hacer algo así -por más simple y corto que fuese-, y hoy lo cumplí. \o

AMO EL MIYUSAWA Y POR ESO TENÍA QUE HACER ESTO; ESOS IDIOTAS MERECEN AMOOR~.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
